The present invention relates to vehicles in general and in particular to convertible tops for vehicles.
In the construction of modern convertible tops which comprise a plurality of hard roof parts and can be deposited automatically in a rear region of the vehicle, the problems generally concern rigid parts which are movable with respect to one another in a manner taking up space.
From the practical experience of constructing convertible vehicles, solutions are known in which a recessed, outer link can be covered by means of a strip-shaped flap which is attached pivotably to a roof part and forms a covering for a roof drip molding.